


dabihawks oneshots and headcannons

by collinsuka (orphan_account)



Category: Dabihawks - Fandom, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, League of Villains Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Toga Himiko is a Good Friend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, birb man and toast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/collinsuka
Summary: This is just some dabihawks drabbles and head cannons. I hecking love these two.we love a good birb man and burned toast
Relationships: Dabi & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

Hawks had finally drifted off to sleep. Hero work was generally tiring, let alone being the no 2 hero. Tsukoyomi, his intern was helping out at the agency as well, it didn't make it any less mentally draining.

Dabi slipped in through the hero's sliding balcony doors and walked through the black apartment. He hadn't seen Hawks in a few weeks, due to shigiraki's mission he was forced to attend to with compress. He had missed his little bird, more than he was willing to admit. He then slinked into the hero's bedroom and saw half of a stubbled face buried in a pillow.  
The hero was fast asleep. Dabi looked at the sleeping figure of his boyfriend and admired his looks. From his bird's nest of a hair, to the faint tan line of his visor. Dabi had really missed him.

Dabi draped his villainous coat on a chair in the corner of the room, took off his shoes and socks and moved to spoon with the hero.

Hawks felt a hand wrap around his waist and pull him closer into a warm embrace. He slowly opened his golden eyes and saw his villain boyfriend a foot away from his face.

"hey birdy, long time no see." Dabi whispered into the hero's ear.

"I could say the same hot stuff," Hawks shuffled closer to Dabi "i won't ask how you got in, but come here!" Keigo swiftly gave the villain a kiss on his forehead.

"Nice to see you too chicken"

Hawks snuggled close to Dabi, loving the contact he had missed.

"m sleepy" Hawks mumbled with closed eyes.

"sleep then bird face"

"but i want to see you," Hawks pouted "don't like it when your not here."

"sleep," Dabi stated giving Hawks a peck on the cheek "I'm not going anywhere."


	2. chapter two - i cant title things i'm uninspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bunch of fluff just saying lol

Hawks dragged himself into his shared apartment. He looked terrible. There was a villain attack neat the agency, and in the process of fighting the villain, he had lost a bunch of feathers. His wings were uneven with bald patches, his headphones slung round his neck.

He opened the door to his apartment where, much to his surprise, Dabi was home waiting for him on his couch. Hawk hung up his coat, visor, and headphones and trudged over to Dabi with a pout on his face. He sat next to the villain, slumped down on the couch and hugged Dabi's waist.

"The hell happened birdy? You look like shit." Dabi stated

"No shit Sherlock" Keigo replied

"Well damn birdy, why are you so tense and grouchy?"

"villainattackworktirednowhugme" hawks slurred and laid his head on Dabi's lap.

"shit you are tense," Dabi said, feeling hawk's shoulders "fancy a massage little bird?"

"PLEASE!" Hawks said sitting up with a smile now on his face

"sit there then" Dabi gestured next to him. Hawks eagerly obliged sitting infront of dabi. He reduced the size of his wings, so Dabi wouldn't get smacked in the face by a red feathered apendage.  
Dabi then began to rub hawk's shoulders. 

"You like that birdy?" Dabi questioned. All he got in reply was a hum and a ruffle of feathers.

Soon enough, Hawks began to feel relaxed and slumped back so his head was resting on dabi's chest. When keigo fell asleep, Dabi carried him into the Hero's bedroom to sleep through the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice! two posts in one day.
> 
> i love and appreciate kudos! any scenario/oneshot suggestions can be left in the comments.
> 
> constructive criticism is welcome :)
> 
> -ei


	3. chapter three - i still don't know how to name things :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk i just want an Ouija board lol

'Dabi! Dabiiiiiii!!!' Hawks sauntered across their shared apartment to yell in dabi's ear.

'The hell do you want little bird?' Dabi said.

'Look what miruko got for me!'

'an...Ouija board?' Dabi said with a confused expression 'Hawks, why?'

'For fun. I wanna scare you.' Hawks said with a grin

'Well it wont work birdy, i don't believe in that paranormal ghost crap'

'Wanna bet?!'

'What birdface?'

'I bet you...if i win then you have to make kaarage for dinner ok?'

'sure ok, and what do i get if i don't get scared?'

'well i'm not good at cooking so ill just get you takeout soba.'

Hawks tipped out the contents of the Ouija box on a small table. Dabi helped set it up, and they asked their first question.

'what do you want to ask?' questioned Hawks

'you really don't know how to play do you?'

'Well...no'

'Right birdbrain, first you have to ask if any "spirits" are here' Dabi used air quotes to signal his uninterest.

'right, um are any spirits here?' Hawks inquired. He was determined to make Dabi scared, for the fried chicken, he would do anything.

'that's not how you ask dumb-ass!'

'Well you do it then bacon boy!'

'if a spirit is here, please give us a sign of your presence' dabi sighed

(how the hell do i do actions um)  
*the Ouija pointer slid to yes*

*hawks also silently freaks out*

'Dabi! it moved! look did you see!' hawks now freaked out not silently

'yes i did see it you idiot. I may look like an eldritch creature but i have eyes Hawks.'

'But dabi it moved!'

'you getting scared little bird?' dabi said with a smirk. 'it seems like ill be having soba tonight.'

Hello my dudes! i have lost all my inspo so there will probably be a part 2.  
Stay safe in quarantine!

-Emskii


	4. chapter 4 - is hawks a dumbass on purpose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so as i'm extremely uninspired, i have decided to put to use some old fanfic prompts from an old notebook.
> 
> hope you enjoy these next chapters because there are a lot of prompts!

**prompt:** person A likes stealing person B’s phone to change person B’s phone wallpaper into something stupid (like unattractive pictures of person A’s face or doing something like picking their nose). Person A is doing another routine swipe of person B phone, but doesn't have the heart to change it because this time because person B’s phone wallpaper is a cute picture of the two of them (like their first date together, or the only picture they have together).

(this is a rather long prompt but its cute so it’s worth it!)

* * *

Hawks likes to steal Dabi’s phone often. Its usually to change his lock screen to a picture of him eating fried chicken, but occasionally Himiko and Jin liked to come into the photo as well. It usually resulted in a couple of swears, some blue fire, and a racket of laughter from three dumbasses.

This time however, when he went to change Dabi’s wallpaper, it was a picture of him and dabi, taken by hawks himself. As Hawks was the number two hero of japan, someone too fast for his own good, was dating Dabi. Dabi, being a wanted criminal in all of japan, a man who burned his enemies into ashes, their love was morally forbidden in society. This photo was the only one they had together. The small piece of evidence that their relationship exists.

Hawks didn’t have the heart to change the photo of himself smiling dorkily next to Dabi.


	5. the Ouija board - part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @ShadowTiger42 for requesting a part 2
> 
> sorry if its not as good as the first part haha

"You're such an ass dabi!" hawks yelled

"I'm not the one who's scared of a board game birdy." he calmly replied.

"Just ask another question you bitch" hawks grumpily responded

Dabi laughed and asked the next question. They kept asking questions with minimal responses from the apparitions until,

"IT FUCKING MOVED AGAIN NO NOT TODAY SATAN" Hawks stood up and his wings began to flap wildly and worriedly.

"right you need to calm down" dabi tried to coax the winged man to stop making a scene, even if they were alone in his apartment.

"No I will not calm down!"

"you do realise i was moving the pointer the whole time?"

"you- what?!" hawks replied "YOU BITCH YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT RIGHT WELL YOUR SLEEPING ON THE FUCKING FLOOR TONIGHT TOUGH GUY!" 

"you're cute when you're scared" dabi hummed

  
"You're such an ass you know that" hawks stated

"I've heard," dabi said back "sorry birdbrain didn't mean to scare you like that"

"apology half accepted, but you are gonna sleep on the floor though"

"You won't miss me birdy?" dabi cooed 

"fucking fine sleep in my bed"

"love you birdface"

"fuck you dabi"

"say it back fucker"

"love you too you burned chicken nugget"


	6. Chapter 6 - Touya's memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some angst, and if there might be some triggers for some people in here so i shall put a TW here :)
> 
> TW for:  
> PTSD  
> physical and verbal abuse (as a flashback)
> 
> @xxxbuffyxxx helped with this one as i'm not great at writing angst
> 
> (also this is set after the events in the anime so there might be spoilers for some people)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

When Dabi entered the league, a news channel was reporting the recent nomu attack the league planned. Dabi had no say in the plan, and didn't know who the target was. All he knew was that they were using the new type of nomu. Dabi kicked open the door and stopped in the doorway.

"Endeavour is still standing! He's he greatest hero in the world!" the tv reporter shouted.

"oh Dabi! come sit with me and Jin!" Toga gestured to a space on the worn down couch.

suddenly a rising feeling of fear and anger bubbled inside of dabi. He began to remember.

* * *

"You are worthless! I'm trying to make you into something worth caring for! Get up and stop crying! Man up Touya!"

a looming figure towered above him.

tears streaming down his face.

The smell of his charring flesh.

He was burning alive.

"I can't help it! It's not my fault my body can't handle my quirk!"

"your body can handle it, you are just acting weak for sympathy." Endeavours voice said from above him "Shoto is old enough to start his training tomorrow. I don't want you interfere."

"Please! He's only just developed his quirk!"

"You started your training at four, so why shouldn't he?"

"HE SHOULDN'T FEEL WHAT I FEEL!" touya screamed at his father.

* * *

Dabi fell to his knees. His vision went white.

"Dabi! Dabi! are you ok?" Toga shouted from the other side of the room.

"Turn that shit off. Now" Dabi feebly said 

"Whats happening shithead?" Tomura responded

Dabi felt like he couldn't breathe. His body temperature began to rise. He couldn't contain his quirk. Steam pored from the stapled joints of scars and skin. The inferno bubbling in his veins couldn't be contained.

"I said. T-turn it off." Dabi repeated.

"Sure thing Dabi. Suck it up I'm watching it." Twice said in two different tones.

"Dabi, you're smoking" Himiko stated

"Turn it off!" Dabi repeated for the final time.

Flames licked at his skin. He was burning again. And he couldn't do anything. Suddenly a kid's voice came through the tv

"You can see that, can't you? Endeavour's still alive and fighting! Right now, who's the man who is risking his life for our sakes?"

"he's no hero." Dabi said quietly. 

He shot a wall of flames at the tv, scaring the shit out of the other league members.

"Dabi! What the hell has gotten into you?" Tomura screamed at him.

Dabi began trembling. He felt like he was going to choke. He couldn't breathe. The dizzying sensation came next. His heart rate was growing faster. 

He didn't understand, he hadn't had a panic attack in front of the league before. And he hadn't had one since-

since Keigo was there.

* * *

Hawks had just gotten back from a Nomu attack with endeavour. He wondered why the league was attacking the number one pro, as all might had already retired. There was a meeting at the league that he didn't need to attend, so he could attempt to fix his charred wings. Suddenly his phone rung. It showed a random string of numbers that he immediately recognised as Dabi's.

"Dabi? I thought there was a league meeting today." Hawks said.

"Hawks? um we kinda really need you at the league." Himiko Toga's voice came through the phone.

"Toga! why do you have Dabi's phone?" hawks asked questioningly

"No i promise this isn't a prank its kinda serious" Toga replied, "Somethings up with Dabi and the league is really worried" Suddenly a roar of flames could be heard through the phone along with some shouting and cursing .

"Wait! is everything OK? Toga! Hello!" 

There was a buzzing sound as Himiko disconnected from the call. Great, Dabi might be in trouble and he doesn't know what is is. If this is a dumb prank that Jin and toga pulled I'm going to be pissed, Hawks thought.

He put on sweat pants and a hoodie, and flew to the league's HQ.

* * *

"Dabi! Dabi can you hear me? Dabi?" hawks said from the doorway.

Keigo ran up to him and started hugging dabi. 

"Stop Hawks. I-i'm burning you!"

"I don't care Dabi"

"i love you," Hawks said

"I love you, Touya Todoroki."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the last chapter :)

“Shhhhhh babe, it’s ok. I’m here.” Hawks said in a soothing voice. He was holding Dabi’s shivering hands.

He had taken Dabi to his apartment after his panic attack at the league to try to calm him down. Dabi was shaking, and his breaths were short and raspy. When his panic attacks and PTSD flared up, he had trouble controlling his quirk. Due to that, he had to take ice cold showers, to bring his body temperature down , narrowing the risk of him burning himself. 

Hawks had dragged dabi through a cold shower and dabi sat dripping on the hero’s bed. Hawks walked into his kitchen, grabbed the biggest mug he had, and filled it with sweet green tea. Whilst walking back, he grabbed a towel and a plush blanket. He dried dabi off without saying a word. He swaddled the villain into the blanket and pulled him into his chest.

“I brought tea for you dabs,”

“Thanks birdy. For everything,”

“No problem babe” hawks said and kissed the raven haired man’s forehead.

“You gonna sleep?” Hawks asked

“No, don’t wanna think about anything.” Dabi said back quietly from the blanket burrito.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Same shit as last time”

“Mkay, let’s put a movie on.” Hawks decided on an interesting sounding Netflix title and snuggled into his boyfriend.

“Hawks?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you”

“Aww love you too babe.”


	8. yay new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in a week lmao sorry guys heres some fluff to make up for my sins
> 
> -Ei

Hawks was sitting in his apartment on the phone to Miruko. He was sipping on a beer and chatting away without a care in the world. When Rumi disconnected from the call, he walked over to the fridge, where he had leftover chicken from a takeaway meal last night. He opened the fridge and,

"DABI YOU FUCKASS COME HERE NOW"

"the fucks wrong with you now birdy?"

"DID YOU EAT MY FUCKING CHICKEN YOU ASS?"

"one, it wasn't your chicken, we shared the takeout yesterday. Two, fuck yeah i did, you bird fuck."

"What am i going to eat now"

*hawks initiates sad bird face*

*dabi is weak for sad bird face*

Whilst hawks was mourning over the loss of his fried chicken, Dabi began smiling mischievously in the corner of the room. Suddenly, he began walking closer to Hawks.

"no, NO NO. DONT YOU DARE" Hawks began to back away slowly,

Dabi sweeps hawks off his feet and grabs a blanket from the couch and swaddled hawks like a baby.

"IM MAD PUT ME DOWN. PUT ME DOOOWN"

Dabi sat down on the sofa with hawks on his chest. Dabi kissed hawk's forehead and put a hand round his waist.

"you still mad?" dabi whispered in hawk's ear

"kinda"


	9. new chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again guys! I’m really sorry I haven’t posted in over a month haha I’ve just been working on other things.
> 
> Anyway here’s another chapter!
> 
> Of fluff because I’m weak
> 
> -Ei

“I’ve had a rough day and honestly all I want to do now is get a drink and hug my idiot burnt emo boyfriend” 

hawks trudged through his apartment got a change of clothes. The change of clothes coincidentally consisted of one of Dabi’s large T-shirt. These shirts usually had some emo band printed on the front. Hawks didn’t really care for any of the designs on his shirts, they just smelt like dabi.   
Somone might say it sounds weird to wear someone’s clothes because they smell like the owner, but hawks found it comforting. It made him a little less lonely when dabi went out to the league for days at a time.

Hawks then grabbed a beer from his fridge and sat down in the middle of his sofa with crossed legs.

he still felt lonely.

he wrapped his massive blanket around him.

he still felt lonely.

there was a sudden knock at his balcony window. The doors slid open and the raven haired villain slipped through them.

hawks couldn’t be happier, he flew over to dabi to wrap both his arms and legs around his villain boyfriend.

”Oi birdbrain you’re heavy”

and with that they both toppled to the floor.

”oh shit sorry didn’t realise I had my wings full size haha”

The position they had fallen into consisted of dabi on top of keigo with his arms on either side of his head.

dabi leant down and kissed hawks on his cheek.

”it’s fine just get me a drink and put a movie on of whatever”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! if you want me to do more comment. i love and appreciate kudos too!
> 
> Any scenario/oneshot suggestions can be left in the comments
> 
> also this is my first ao3 work, so any constructive criticism is welcome :)
> 
> -ei


End file.
